Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a computer for planning a magnetic resonance measurement sequence and a corresponding method, in particular using techniques for computing a physical-technical limit value of a selected measurement parameter of a set of measurement parameters of the magnetic resonance measurement sequence. The invention also concerns a magnetic resonance apparatus embodying such a processor.
Description of the Prior Art
In the planning of a magnetic resonance (MR) measurement sequence a user typically can change a large number of measurement parameters of a set of measurement parameters via an operating console. Various embodiments of user interfaces, such as a graphical user interface are known for performing this task.
As a result of the large number of measurement parameters of the set of measurement parameters it can be difficult for the user to plan a valid MR measurement sequence, i.e. to establish values for the different measurement parameters that fulfill specific physical-technical boundary conditions.
In addition situations can arise in which, for example as a result of parameter dependencies between different measurement parameters, making changes to a first measurement parameter influences the possibility of changing a second measurement parameter. This can mean that, as a result of the changes to the first measurement parameter, there must be renewed planning of the MR measurement sequence and many other different measurement parameters must be adapted accordingly. In this way the measurement planning becomes especially complicated.
Situations also can occur in which the effect of changing the first measurement parameter is that a valid value cannot be found for the second measurement parameter within the framework of the physical-technical boundary conditions. In such a case, a supporting routine (solve handler routine) can help in finding valid values for the measurement parameters of the set of measurement parameters. The execution of the solve handler routines can be processing-intensive and can require a certain amount of time. The measurement planning is thereby lengthened and carrying out the MR measurement sequence is delayed. If the user changes a value of a measurement parameter in the non-valid range, it takes a long time until a solution can be provided.
There is therefore a need for improved techniques for planning an MR measurement sequence. In particular a need exists for such techniques that at least remedy a few of the aforementioned disadvantages and restrictions of previously known techniques. In particular there is a need for techniques that make it possible to establish valid values for measurement parameters of a set of measurement parameters easily and rapidly within the framework of physical-technical boundary conditions.